Blood Red Rose
by NinjahRose
Summary: Mystic Falls has a new visitor, Rose Salvatore, the secret third Salvatore sibling. What will happen when old hatreds come alive? She may seem nice, but she's bringing blood to Mystic falls, and maybe twist up the love somewhere in between.Ps. Also T.
1. The Return

_Hey, This is my second story, it's about VD, again. ;) I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE DIARIES! Hope you like, it, please REVIEW! :)_

_Summary:__ Mystic Falls has a new visitor, Rose Salvatore, the secret third Salvatore sibling. What will happen when old hatreds come alive? She may seem nice, but she's bringing blood to Mystic falls, and maybe twist up the love somewhere in between._

_~NinjahRose~_

_

* * *

_

________

Blood Red Rose

________

Chapter 1: The Return

I open my eyes, gazing around at the abandoned house as I lay sprawled on the couch. I twist over, so I can face a different way, my eyes darting around the room, I steal a quick glance at the man on the floor. Dead, as humans would call it. Drained, as vampire hunters would call it. Empty, as I would call it. The only thing I regret; not getting a better tasting one, sure he was a looker, but he wasn't exactly my type… my blood type that is. I flip over back to my original position and sigh loudly to the empty house.

"I'm bored." I announce, nothing but the ears of a dead man listening, "Bored… Bored…. Bored."

Ah, boredom, something Rose has not felt in a while, I mumble to myself mentally, speaking in third person. The many tricks of boredom.

I sit up, my long jet black hair flicking over my shoulders. I lean against the boarded up window, using my vamp-speed to get there in a blink. I sigh, stretching my hand out to the little crack in the board, a stream of light spiking through. I gently touch the sun light, my finger burns. I let out a cry of pain, retreating my fingers.

"God damn it!" I roar, "Stupid humans, taking my ring!"

I sigh again as I flop down on a new couch, in some other room in this pathetic house I sped into. Why I had to retreat into such a boring and dull place is beyond me. At least they had good real estate men, kind of. I close my eyes and try to think up something to do.

My eyes flick open, and I smirk wildly.

"Damon and Stefan." I muse to myself, testing the names in my mind.

I giggle to myself in pleasure. Something to do. I'll give them a little visit. I glance over at the boarded windows around me. I'll give them a little visit… when it gets dark.

Darkness engulfs the sun as the night creeps in. I smile to myself, finally, something to do. I kick the empty body to the ground, stepping over it. Pizza men, the meals on wheels. I giggle silently in my mind. Suddenly, I'm at my car. I run my finger over the roof and down the door. I sigh happily. I love my car. I slide into it gently, using human speed as I take in the cars scent around me. I have a lot of memories in this car, and it's taking quite a lot of bodies compared to any other car, most of them dead, naturally. I start the car, the pur of the engine lifting my spirits. Hmm… If I was Stefan and Damon, where would I be? Mystic Falls… ah Duh! Ha, maybe I'll see Katherine too.

Smiling to myself I start out the driveway and down the street, my night eyes scanning the road as I speed past the speed limit. Better watch out Mystic Falls… Here I come.

* * *

_**Elena's POV.**_

I wouldn't have noticed her if Bonnie didn't point her out. She walked in, her long legs covered in tight jeans, high-heeled feet strut over to the bar, her long, layered jet black hair trailing behind. She sat at the bar with excellent grace, flicking her hair over her shoulder. The bar tender immediately sort to her need, which, of course, was alcohol. They exchanged a quite remark before ending in a small, polite laugh. The bar tender was then pulled, very reluctantly to another customer. I watch the girl with curious eyes.

"A tourist maybe?" Bonnie whispers, leaning over to me from across the table.

I shake my head, "No, she seems too… not touristy." I explain.

"She looks like a bitch to me." Caroline blurts out silently, sliding in next to me, on the other side to the girl.

The girls head bends over in a gesture of laughing. Both Bonnie and Caroline notice too. I go to say something when the mystery girls head spins around to meet my eyes, ice blue eyes pierce mine with a happy glint. The girl smiles, still laughing slightly as she turns her gaze to Caroline. She raises her glass and mouths 'Touché', her fangs purposefully visible. I gawk.

"Vampire," Me, Caroline and Bonnie gasp at the same time.

* * *

_**Rose's POV.**_

I sit at the bar, the mouth-watering bar tender glancing at me constantly. I prick my ears around the bar, picking up conversations. I pick up a certain conversation I had been looking for. I had seen her when I walked in, she looked just like Katherine, but she was human. It seems I had missed out on quite a lot since I left, I silently mumble to myself. I concentrate on the conversation again.

"A tourist maybe?" The girl with the Katherine-look-alike whispers.

I can tell who's she's talking about, mainly from the help of the small mirror on the bar wall, I can see the conversation.

The Katherine-look-alike shakes her head, still staring at my back, "No, she seems too… not touristy."

A blonde girl appears behind the Katherine-look-alike, also staring at my back.

"She looks like a bitch to me," she blurts out, quite loud in my ears, as she slides in next to the Katherine-look-alike.

I can't help but laugh, oh, she doesn't know how much of a bitch I can get. I spin my head around to look over the group in my own eyes, the big lapis lazuli eyes of the Katherine-look-alike stare back at me. I turn my gaze to the blondie, still laughing slightly, she doesn't smell like a human… vampire. I raise my glass to her and mouth 'Touché', extending my fangs purposefully. The three girls gawk.

"Vampire," They all gasp.

Well, duhh! I sigh mentally.

I wave to the three girls in a girly wave. The three still gawk, but the blonde seems to regain herself. Only a Newborn would take that long to regain their composure. Damon, Stefan… you have been naughty. I cock my head to the side, studying the blonde in different ways. There's something about her that I just can't put my finger on…

"Would you like another drink?"

I spin around to face the bar tender, face already accompanied with a smile. Unlike the blonde, I was definitely _not_ a Newborn.

"Yes please, double the strength this time." I answer, my voice sweet and innocent.

The bartender starts to make my drink and I glance behind me. The Katherine-look-alike and her friend have stopped gawking and the three are now whispering amongst themselves.

"What do we do?"

"We have to tell Stefan."

"Maybe she's his friend… what? It's possible."

"She's right, remember Lexi, Stefan wasn't expecting her, maybe it's like… Damon's birthday or something, has Damon ever mentioned a birthday? Could be coming up or something?"

"Actually, Damon's birthday is already gone." I answer.

I smile wickedly as three shocked faces turn to gawk at me again, obviously oblivious to my walking up to them. The blonde reassures her face, her mouth set in a straight line. I take a quick sip out of my drink, feeling the doubled strength.

"So you do know Damon." The blonde states, skipping the whole, pretend she's not a vampire step in the staircase.

"Yes, Blondie, of course I know Damon." I snap, swirling my drink around to make a mini whirlpool in the liquid.

The Blonde goes to stand up, obviously to try and take me on, but the Katherine-Look-alike holds her shoulder and the vampire obeys, even though she could easily have snapped her hand in two.

"Now, you," I turn my gaze to the lapis lazuli eyes, "are _most_ intriguing. Your Katherine, but your human."

The gold-flaked blue eyes narrow at mine, "How do you know Katherine?"

"Oh believe me, I scarred that bitch to. The. _Bone_." I scoff, extending out 'Bone', taking a long sip of my drink.

"You tried to kill her?" The lapis lazuli eyes widen, curiosity swirling inside them.

I chuckle, "Who hasn't?"

I gaze around, a tall boy with tattered brown hair and the bluest eyes walks past just a few feet away. My senses perk up and I whistle.

"Whoa, talk about scrumptious. I'd like a bite of that neck." I smile, winking at no body in particular.

I turn back to the three girls, smiling brightly. I glance down at the brown haired girl, she stares up at me, concentrating, an angry expression on her face.

A tingle starts in my mind. A witch, and she's trying to take me down. I go to laugh but stop myself. Hmm…

* * *

_**Elena's POV.**_

The vampire screams in a low voice as she falls to her knees, her hands gripping wildly at her head, she bends in pain. I glance up to Bonnie, she's staring down at the vampire concentrating. She's casting a spell. The one to hurt vampires. I go to stop her when a small laughter replaces the muted screaming. I gaze down at the vampire… she's… laughing?

The vampire gets to her feet, laughing her head off. She glances up at Bonnie, a wild smile on her face.

"You actually thought it would work!" She giggles.

Suddenly, she regains her composure, standing up straight, only a small smile on her face.

"It doesn't work that way, _witch_. I've been taking that spell before your grandma was born, it doesn't work on me." She scoffs, taking a sip from the drink which suddenly appears in her hands.

I look over at Bonnie, her eyes wide. I can tell what she's thinking; 'If she can take the spell, I'm useless'.

I go to say something when the door swings open and a figure catches my eye, apparently it catches the girl vampire's too.

* * *

_**Rose's POV.**_

I turn around at the sound of the door opening and gaze at the figure.

"Damon." I smile, my smile a twist of wicked, wild and just plain gorgeous.

Damon insistly catches my eye and his widen. He smiles his own gorgeous one-sided smile.

"Rose!"


	2. Petrova? Pierce?… Gilbert

Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm kind of going to just go free-flow, but if you want something to happen just tell me, I'm taking ideas. So, here's next chapter, please Review! ;)

~NinjahRose~

**__****__****__**

Chapter 2: Petrova? Pierce?…**_Gilbert._**

_**Damon's POV.**_

I stand just outside the window, my eyes darting around inside the Mystic Grill. I spot Elena, she's with Bonnie, Caroline and… someone. I shrug, probably just a friend. I look over Elena, her mouth set in a hard line as she watches the mystery girl talk, she goes to say something just as I open the door. I pretend to not see her and just start walking in the tables direction. I look over to the table just as the mystery girl turns around, her ice blue eyes piercing my soul as her pale face is framed by long, jet black hair. She smiles, a smile twisted with wickedness and beauty.

"Damon." She smiles brighter.

I could recognise that voice anywhere.

A smile creeps over my face, "Rose!"

I open my arms just as Rose jumps into them, I spin her around, laughing. Rose hugs tighter as I gently put her down, although there's no need for gentleness around Rose. She pulls away from me, her hands rest on my arms. I stroke a piece of her hair away from her face.

"Glad to see your back, haven't seen you in what, a hundred and twenty years?" I mumble, my signature smile imprinted on my face.

"A hundred and twenty one to be exact" she smirks.

About ten pairs of eyes look over Rose as she smiles, seven of them men. The other three, Elena, Bonnie and Caroline. I look over to table for a spilt second, the three girls watch us with curious, yet confused eyes. Rose catches me and looks over too. She leans over to my ear, still watching the girls.

"What have you been up to Damon? Stefan trying to raise a vegetarian army or something?" She whispers, obviously talking about Caroline.

My smile disappears and is replaced by a thin line, "Katherine."

* * *

_**Elena's POV.**_

The girl, officially been confirmed as 'Rose' gazes over at me, Bonnie and Caroline as she whispers something into Damon's ears. It had almost shocked me when Rose had jumped into Damon's arms, _almost_. Of course he would have loads of girls visit him, he was _Damon_, but that did not stop me from having a slight jealous tingle run down my spine. Damon's smile disappears and is replaced by a thin straight line as he whispers one word that even I could mouth-read; "Katherine"

They must be talking about me, surely, because Rose did call me a human Katherine, but Damon's never referred to me like that. Damon's line disappears suddenly and is back into a smile. He play shoves Rose which actually looked like a difficult task, due to the minuscule strain that overcame Damon's face for a millisecond, and if it was even slightly difficult for Damon, it would be impossible for humans. Damon grabs Rose's hand and spins her around.

"So, what has my _favourite_ sister been up to?" Damon coaxes, spinning Rose around again.

I spit out the drink I just took a sip of, soda spraying over the table. I wipe my mouth back and almost choke on the rest of the soda still in my mouth.

"Sister?"

* * *

_**Rose's POV.**_

Damon spins me around, my hand in his.

"So, what has my _favourite_ sister been up to?" He smiles, spinning me around again.

A sort of spraying noise erupts. I gaze over at the Katherine-look-alike, she looks like she's just seen a ghost. I've seen that expressions many a times before.

"Sister?" She gasps.

Three humongous eyes stare at me and Damon. I smile, the look on their three faces is just too much.

Damon does his cheeky 'you-wanna-play?' Smile, "Of course."

He drags me a bit closer to the table, only a few feet away now.

"Elena, Bonnie, Caroline. This is my sister, Rosa Salvatore." Damon's head gestures to me.

"Rosa." The Katherine-look-alike mumbles, apparently named Elena.

"It's Rose to you, human." I snarl.

No human is worthy enough of either speaking my name, let alone my traditional name. I glare at Elena, my eyes piercing bullet holes in her soul, she seems to feel it cause she flinches back. A hand grabs my arm, I keep my gaze on Elena.

"Rosa, this is Elena-"

"Petrova? Pierce?" I mumble, my eyes still glaring.

"-Gilbert"

Shock ripples through me but I keep a straight face. I cock my head to the side.

"Most interesting." I mutter.

"Does Stefan know you are here, sister?" Damon asks, loud enough for the three girls to hear.

"No," I gaze up at the wall, "I have yet to return the _extreme _pleaser that he bestowed upon me."

Damon stiffens beside me, looking down, "Rose-"

"We will talk later," I order, my voice strict and stern as memories of the past flicker by my mind.

Anger rips at me, through my empty soul. Only one way to drain out anger… a nice little nibble should do.

I smile to myself as I turn to Damon, "I have some business to attend to, and I am quite hungry," I smile brighter, my fangs extending, "I'm going to get something to eat, what would you suggest brother? Maybe a brunette?" I switch my gaze over to the blue-eyed boy, now being referred to as 'Matt'.

Elena stands up, her eyes raging, "No. Leave them alone!" She snarls.

"You don't tell me what to do, _Gilbert_." I spit, my face in a snarl that could scare any human to death.

Elena drops back into her seat, her face full of terror. The witch's (apparently named: Bonnie) eye's light up as she tries yet again to hurt me with magic.

I turn my eyes to her, my face a roar, "Don't test me, _witch_! Your pathetic little magic tricks won't work on me, and if you try it again I'll rip those pretty little eyes right out of their sockets!"

Bonnie flinches back, moving at least a foot back in her seat, her face full of fear as she stares up at me. I smile, a wicked, evil smile as I regain myself. I glance at the two cowering girls, the blonde vampire known as Caroline, wraps her arm around Elena's shoulder, her face showing the slight fear in her soul. She knows she could not beat me, she's getting smarter by the minute. I look over to Damon, his gaze stays on mine for a split second, then he looks down at the three girls.

"So," I say, my voice large and commanding as I gaze down at the three girls, "I am going to eat, you have a problem, I break your neck. I can be nice, at rare split second moments, but it's best not to get on my bad…der sides. Damon, would you like to accompany me?"

Damon looks back up to me, a hint of smile on his face, he shakes his head, "I'm afraid Stefan has caused a slight affect on me, I'm on blood bags now."

I shrug, "Your loss."

I turn on my heels and strut out of the bar, my eyes taking a quick glance at Matt before I leave the bar. Huh, too much of a softer anyway.


	3. There's One In Every Family

_Sorry it's taken so long to update but I was having writer's block with my other story and I finally got over it so I started writing again so it took a while to get back to this story. But I did my best and I hope you like it…Enjoy! I do not own VD!_

_P.S: Check out my other story on my profile called: The Better Brother. It's a kind of Damon/Elena Love story. ;)_

_~NinjahRose~_

_Chapter 3: There's One In Every Family_

_**Rose's POV**_

As soon as I leave the bar I'm around the back, using my speed of course. I scan the area… back entrances… back entrances… Ah. I spot a big industrial door, perfect. I try the handle first, just another rare feeling of polite. I shrug as the door doesn't open. Ripping it pure of it's hinges I chuck it to the side. I stride in, gazing around. Alcohol crates scatter the floors, bits of plastic and wood arrayed around them. I spot another door labelled 'Emergency exit: Toilets'.

"Perfect," I purr.

I stride over to the door, before I open it I kick the little black box hooked up on wires so hard it shuts down before it could even set off an alarm. I push down on the big handle and slide open the door. The toilets are empty, am I on a strike of luck or what? I lean over the entrance to the front door and open it slowly, peeking out. Damon is sitting next to the witch, Bonnie at the table with the three girls, frowning, his eyebrows burrowed into his skin. I slip out of the door and as quick as a vampire sitting in a corner table, hidden by darkness, at angle in which I can see their table but they can't see mine. I'm curious, as I usually am about what Damon would tell them about me, if he would tell at all. A waiter comes up to me from the side, blocking my view.

"Is there anything you'd like?"

I gaze straight into his eyes, he holds mine steadily, in a kind of a dreamed state.

"Yes, actually… make sure no one comes to this table okay? You see someone tell them it's privately reserved, okay?" I order, my pupils dilating in compulsion.

The waiter nods, "No one."

"Good" I smile, "Go on now."

The waiter nods and turns to help a couple at another table. Good, I turn back to the table with my subjects. I smile to myself as I zoom into the conversation.

"Why didn't you ever say you had a sister? Why didn't Stefan tell me?" Elena whispers.

Bonnie and Caroline edge in closer, waiting for the answer. Damon's eyes travel to the front entrance of the grill.

"Because…" Damon hesitates, "Because Stefan doesn't know she's alive."

Hmm… so my brother is going to dish all the dirt. I wonder if it's because of the Elena girl.

"What do you mean Stefan doesn't know?" Bonnie blurts out, her eyes slightly wider then usual.

"Exactly what I said, Stefan doesn't know Rose was turned." He snaps, but in a more anxious then angry way.

"So you turned her." Caroline butts in, stating a fact rather than asking a question.

"No, I didn't." Damon sighs.

"Then who did?" Elena asks, slightly nervous.

"That's the thing! I don't know! She never told me, she first came to me when Stefan was out… _feeding_," Damon explains, emphasising the word feeding.

"You mean, when he was on human blood?" Elena blurts out, a slight expression on her face says that she kind of regretted asking.

"Yes, Stefan was out feeding when she suddenly appeared on my doorstep, she just, turned up. I could have died right there, hypothetically."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much really, she just explained that she was turned, never said when, by who or even how. She just told me she'd see me soon, told me not to tell Stefan and she was gone."

"Sounds like she didn't trust you, I wonder why." Bonnie snorts, sarcasm dripping from her words.

Damon smiles his lop-sided smile, all worry ripped right off of his face, "If there was _anyone_ there, it was Rose you couldn't trust. You hate _me _little witch, but believe me, Rose is _nothing_ like me."

"Your saying she's worse than you?" Elena leans forward.

Damon's smile switches to his gorgeous, I-bet-you-would-like-to-know smile and nods, "You haven't seen bitch, till you've seen Rose, but god, I love her, best sister _I've _ever had."

"You mean, she could be worse than Katherine?" Caroline points out, the obvious hate she has for Katherine could be smelt a million miles away.

"Not _could_; _is_, but only if she wants to be. Katherine is just full time occupational bitch, Rose is only in that job occupation when she wants to be, and when she wants to be, boy, you better watch out." Damon smirks, his teeth gleaming.

"Was she always like that?" Elena asks, her face showing that she felt kind of bad for me.

I silently laugh to myself, she actually feels bad for me. Oh she'll regret that pity one day.

"No, actually," Damon explains, "She was really sick when she was human, she had some sort of foreign disease that was brought from over seas, she only ever started on the bitch mobile when she was a turned."

"You said she told you she'd be back, did she come back?" Bonnie mumbles, her eyes content on finding out about me.

"Yes, but only once, that was when Stefan first stated his little bunny diet. That was when she first told me some of the story, why she hates Stefan so much." Damon's face drops slightly.

"She hates Stefan? Why?" Elena blurts out, but she's suddenly interrupted.

The door of the grill flings open and a tall, handsome boy walks in, his brown hair slightly messy at the front, his green eyes shining as he spots the table of three girls, and Damon. Anger ripples through me as I stifle a growl. Stefan.

Stefan walks swiftly over to the table and sits down next to Elena, causing Caroline to move closer to Bonnie and Bonnie to move closer to Damon, which was clearly to much of her disgust. I use my earned self-control to stop myself from walking over there and ripping Stefan's head clear off of his neck.

Stefan looks around the table, seeing the distressed, worried, sad and (In Caroline's case) bitchy faces. His own face broods into concern and worry.

"What's wrong?" He asks, to the whole group, but mainly to Elena as he looks her in the eyes.

I know that look. I would know that look anywhere. Love. Stefan loves Elena, he's fallen for the Katherine-look-alike. Anger rips at me but stops… this could work to my advantage.

"Stefan…" Elena starts.

"Your dead, bitchy sister is back." Caroline snarls, looking like she couldn't care less about Stefan's reaction. Damon on the other hand looks like he could rip off Caroline's head.

Stefan tenses up but then looks confused, "My sister? I don't know what your talking about."

Damon growls, "Give it up _Saint Stefan_, you know darn what she's talking about! Rose, Rose isn't dead, she was turned!"

As fast as only a vampire could see, horror, sadness and fear take over Stefan's face but then instantly changes into a more calm yet fearful expression. Only Damon, Blondie and myself would have seen the split second Stefan.

"Rose, is … alive?" He gawks.

"Yes," Elena says, soothingly, "and from what Damon said she used to be like, she's not exactly… herself."

Caroline snorts, "More like she's a pissed off maniac bitch apparently driven by revenge to 'pay you back'."

Damon glares at Caroline, if glares could kill, Damon's would be a triple homicide. Stefan's face retorts into a fearful, stressed out expression.

"Rose, is _alive_?" Is all he can say, his eyebrows so burrowed into his head I'm surprised they haven't fallen off the edge of his face.

"Yes," Damon snarls, still glaring at Caroline.

"You turned her, didn't you?" Stefan roars, his face exploding with anger and fear.

Damon's glare switches from Caroline to Stefan, "I didn't _do_ anything! She just turned up one day, _alive_! _I _thought she was dead!"

"You knew she was alive and you didn't tell me?" Stefan roars.

"She told me not to tell you! Besides, why would you want to see her? So you can rip up another body right in front of her face? So you could shoot her again?" Damon roars, louder and more fierce, standing up from the table to glare down at Stefan.

There's a huge chorus of gasps from the table as everyone looks over to Stefan, fear and confusion in their eyes.

Damon's face lights up with pain, "So you could leave her to die again?"


	4. There's Always More

Hey, sorry that I've taken so long to update, I've been kind of stuck between different scenarios for ages! And I finally just picked this one, I've already got the next chapter after this wrote out so I won't take so long to update, anyway, hope you like it. P.S Sorry it's a bit short. :D

_~NinjahRose~_

* * *

**Chapter 4: There's Always More**

**Elena's POV.**

Something twists inside me as I stare at Stefan, gob smacked.

"Y-You killed her?" I choke out.

Stefan looks up at Damon, his eyes narrowed as he glares at him. Damon gives him an accusing look which sends Stefan's face into a contorted anger expression.

"I didn't kill her!" Stefan growls, his fists slamming against the table as he stands up.

I silently thank Bonnie for wanting to sit in a secluded table in the shadows. Damon goes to growl back at Stefan when a voice rings out.

"Damn straight you didn't, too innocent for that."

I gasp silently as I turn towards the sound. Rose is leaning against the wall closet to the table, a drink in her hand. She gazes up from her drink to look at us, swirling her alcohol unconsciously. Stefan's eyeballs almost detach from his sockets as he stares at Rose, his jaw dropped down. He starts mumbling crazed, mixed up words but then shuts his mouth. He open's it again.

"R-R-Rose?" He chokes out, his eyes still as big as saucepans.

"S-S-Stefan?" Rose replies in a fake dumb voice, her eyes closed.

Stefan shakes it off as Rose opens her eyes again, smiling.

"Your really… Your actually… Your alive," Stefan finally stumbles out, "And your… older."

Rose rolls her eyes, "Well, duhh. It's a little thing called growing up, you should try it some time."

"But I …. Damon said you were changed… I thought he meant… after…"

"After you mauled up Father, shot me in the chest then dragged me out into the forest to leave me there for two days just so I could crawl my way on my bleeding stomach close enough to the house for people to hear my screams? No, I was changed way after." Rose states, shrugging as she takes a sip of her drink.

Mine, Bonnie's and Caroline's jaws all drop simultaneously.

"What the hell?" Bonnie gasps, anger all over her face as she glares up at Stefan.

Rose ignores Bonnie, her gaze set on Stefan, "I would look like a freaking eleven year old if I was turned after that, do I seriously look like I'm freaking eleven years old?"

"Eleven? You shot your sister when she was eleven?" Bonnie roars.

"I was in transition!" Stefan pleads, "I didn't know what I was doing! I just had blood and she came in and she saw and—"

"And you had to get rid of witnesses in case one of them told on you and if they did you would never be able to save that pathetic son of bitch Katherine." Rose interrupts, taking another sip.

"I-I-I…" Stefan stumbles, his mouth moving up and down with no words.

"Oh stop stuttering before I get so annoyed I have to rip off pretty little Gilbert's head here just so you can shut up!" Rose snaps, nodding towards me.

I involuntarily gulp at the threat. She could do it.

Stefan looks down at me, fear in his eyes.

"You wouldn't do it, you wouldn't touch her." Caroline announces, her eyes challenging Rose.

Everyone turns to face Rose. She shrugs indifferently.

"Your right," She takes another sip, a waiter walking towards her, "I would go for a more… vulnerable target."

The waiter reaches Rose just as she finishes her drink. I go to scream my warning when Rose smashes the glass into the waiters face, ripping his bare flesh open and gouging his eye. Suddenly, her hands on his head. With a sharp twist and a small 'crack', she snaps his neck. I scream, jumping back along with Bonnie as the lifeless body flops to the ground. Rose disappears as other people turn around to the commotion and scream. People start rushing up to the dead man. My head throbs with fear as I stare down at the waiter, his half split open eyes staring back at me, huge open gashes on his face, his head at an unnatural position. I look up to the doorway of the Grill, knowing everyone else at my table does too. Standing in the doorway is Rose, a new drink in her hand. She winks, mouthing 'Oh, but there's more' before taking a huge swig of her drink, taking a step back and disappearing.

My heart pounds faster as Caroline's voice rings over the commotion over the dead man.

"How much more?"

* * *

_Hope you like it! Pleaseeee Reviewwww!_

_I do not own VD!_

_~NinjahRose~_


	5. Death At The Window

_Hey people, sorry this took so long to update but my computer's been stupid. I might not be able to update as quick as usual but I'll try. Well, I hope you like this chapter, it doesn't have Rose's POV, but I felt like just an Elena one. :D Hope you likeeeee._

_Please Review._

_~NinjahRose~_

Chapter 5: Death At The Window

**Elena's POV.**

"I'm fine Stefan, please, you can go home, I haven't invited her in so she can't get in, there's no need for you to be here." I sigh.

Stefan's eyebrows crease into his head so far that I think they might disappear right off his face.

"You said Bonnie's spell didn't work, Bonnie said her spell didn't work, maybe she doesn't have to be invited in." Stefan mumbles, his voice distant.

"I don't think witches made up that rule Stefan, if they did someone could have broken the spell, besides, no witch is _that _powerful, I think it's just a weakness, I'll be fine." I roll my eyes.

"Yes, you right I just…"

"Stefan, I know, your scared but really you should be looking after yourself, I mean you did…" I trail off, my mind wandering to what Stefan did to Rose… when she was a kid.

I shake my thoughts away, my own eyebrows burrowing.

"Look, Stefan, I'm tired, I'm confused and I'm a little bit shocked so please, just go." I plead, my arms wrapped around myself.

Stefan's face lights up with hurt but he nods and disappears, using his vampire speed. I sigh, running my hand through my hair. This has been a long night. I turn around, gazing around my unlit room. I close the window carefully, leaving the curtains open. I yawn, stretching out as I climb into my bed, pulling the blanket over me. I snuggle closer into my pillow, feeling sleep run through me. I slowly close my eyes, darkness engulfing me.

A bump sends me jolting up, gasping. I look around my room, my eyes darting this way and that. I glance down at my clock; 1:10 am. I put a hand over my racing heart. Probably just imagining it, or just a noise in my dream. I sigh loudly as I lay back on my pillow. A crack runs through the air and I jump out of my bed, backing up against the wall. It's coming from outside.

I lean against the wall, the only noise is my heavy breathing, but even that is loud. I scan the room, my eyes adjusting to the darkness.

"Psst."

I jump up in the air, gasping. I freeze where I am. Did someone just 'Psst' me? I gaze around, it came from the window.

"Psst, Elena."

Stefan? No, he wouldn't wake me up at this god forsaken hour with creepy noises…. Damon.

I let out an annoyed sound. Damn him! Scaring me like that. Well, I'll show him. I stride over to my window, I can feel my face contort into annoyance and anger. Bloody Damon and his stupid gorgeous breath-taking attention seeking son of a face. I stop at the window, gazing out past the glass.

"Psst, Elena."

Hmm… That doesn't sound like Damon, but it has to be, who else? I slide open the window quite skeptical.

"Damon?"

Suddenly something slams into my face. I scream, flying back a bit, landing on the floor with a loud bump. I look up to the window and scream louder.

"Holy shit!"

A body hangs down just outside my window, swinging from it's impact on my face. It face however is completely bloodied, skin ripped off and flesh springs out, fresh blood still dripping in it's red soaked hair. One of it's eyes is cut down the centre, blood and veins popping out. I almost vomit as my eye catches its torso, or what's left of it. Something jolts inside me and I lean over to the side, letting out what I could have sworn was much less then the body already did.

(-)

I lean over myself as I sit down at the small steps out the front of my porch, feeling more of the gut wrenching I had earlier, pictures of the butchered body still floating around in my mind. I listen to the sirens still ringing from the several emergency vehicles outside the house. People rush in and out of my house, taking weird bags, suitcases and medical equipment to and fro. A hand rests on my back. I look up to see Jeremy, trying to smile down at me but failing miserably.

"You okay?" He mutters, his face showing his obvious discomfort.

I go to nod, but tears form in my eyes as I think over the dead body, instead I shake my head, sobs escaping my lips. I lean into Jeremy's chest as he hugs me tight, his hand in my hair, trying to sooth me. I sob louder as tears run down my face, the whole scene running through my mind. God, I think I'm going to vomit again.

"Elena!"

I ignore the shout and keep myself in place, Jeremy tenses up though, making the hug less comforting.

"Oh my god Elena are you okay?"

I give up ignoring the voices and look out from Jeremy's chest, finding Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and Damon standing before me, Bonnie on the verge of tears. I get out of Jeremy's arms and into Bonnie's the two teary girls together.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Bonnie whispers into my ear.

I shake my head in her neck, my eyes closed.

She pulls back a bit and I look up at her.

"What happened?" Caroline asks, kneeling beside Bonnie to put her hand on my shoulder.

I wipe the tears from my face with the back of my hand, no crying from now on Elena, you have to be strong.

"I don't really know," I confess, "I just woke up to this weird noise and then it happened it again, then something 'Pssted' at me."

"Pssted at you?" Stefan interrupts me, his face exactly the same as I saw last time.

I nod, "You know, 'Psst'."

"Well who was it?" Bonnie asks.

"I don't know, I thought it was Stefan at first, but then I though that it couldn't be Stefan of course."

Stefan's face falls.

"Cause, he doesn't wake me up at 1am in the morning with annoying sounds," I reassure him and his face looks back up again.

"But, then I thought of one person who would," I glare at Damon, my eyes piercing his souls.

Everyone's gaze turns towards Damon their eyes accusing.

"What? I didn't do it." Damon explains.

"Would everyone just let me finish?" I snap.

Everyone looks back to me, a bit surprised.

"It wasn't Damon," I reassure everyone, "Cause they started saying my name like; 'Psst, Elena'. I knew it was coming from the window, and I still thought it could have been Damon, disguising his voice so I… opened the window… and it just, slammed into me." I explain, gesturing with my hand how it hit my face.

"But if it wasn't Damon, who could have done this? It has to have been a vampire, no one's that sick." Bonnie exclaims, obviously pissed out.

Caroline coughs loudly, demanding attentions, she gets it. She nods over to the seat on my front porch, a single rose laying there, red and dangerous. I look a bit closer and gasp. It's covered in blood. A blood red rose.

"I'll give you three guesses," Caroline announces, her voice serious.


	6. Game Over

_Sorry for taking so long guys… My computer is a real bitch. Seriously though…. It is…._

_Anyway, here is the new chapter, Hope you like it… It's kind of an introduction as to what's going to happen in the next chapters.. Please Review. They keep my going.. I 3 My Reviewers. XD_

_Enjoy._

_~NinjahRose~_

_Chapter 6: Game Over_

**Rose's POV.**

I lounge against the tree, gazing over the chaos below me, one person standing out in my view like a candle in complete darkness… the Doppelganger. I shift slightly in the tree branch, letting one leg hang down, brushing against the leaves, making only the smallest crunching noise. Elena is sitting on the steps to her porch, the rest of the mystery gang surrounding her, glum expressions on every face as they look towards the rose I left on the porch, tainted with the blood of the man now being rolled out on a stretcher, coated in a black body bag. I smile to myself as I relive the taste of him on my tongue. I lick my lips, he was a yummy one. Elena and her gang of friends all turn towards the body as it lifts up and into the back of a silent ambulance. The ambulance starts with a small jolt and drives out into the distance, leaving only me, the gang and Elena outside as everyone else investigates or argues inside.

"Why did she do this?" Bonnie mumbles, shaking her head, everyone's face serious.

I chuckle loudly, earning the surprised gaze of all the gang, and a fearful gasp from Bonnie and Elena. I smirk down at them from the branch. I stand up and walk along the branch to the very tip, my eyes on Elena.

"Rose." Damon states as everyone watches silently, "You did this?"

"That sounds more like a statement then a question, brother." I smile brighter.

Suddenly I'm on the ground, leaning against the tree, my arms crossed. I stare at Stefan, trying to look clam but riddled with shock.

"Glad to see someone's surprised to see me" I chuckle, "Everyone else is acting like they've known me for years, like this is natural."

"This isn't like you Rose, why? You would never kill someone," Stefan almost pleads.

I smile, "Oh but it is, brother. I'm sure Damon has already explained but let me just put this in a better perspective."

I stand up straight and I'm next to Stefan. Damon doesn't flinch, and the rest of the gang stay their distance of about a metre away.

"You hate Katherine? You think Katherine's mean? Psychotic? A Bitch? Well, dear brother," I lean right up to Stefan, my lips next to his ear, he doesn't flinch, "Then your just going to love me brother, cause I can make Katherine look like a third grade wimp, when I'm in a bad mood."

"Your lucky though," I continue, stepping back, "Cause I didn't come here to pay back a debt, as much as you may think, I'm not going to bestow my honour of revenger of you brother, I just came here for a little fun, that's all."

I shrug, smiling. I start backing away into the shadows again, footsteps becoming known as they start towards the front of the house.

"Just to let you know," I warn the pairs of eyes stuck on me, "My game's are a whole lot different to Katherine's, Katherine's prizes are always something of valuable… Mine are your lives, one at a time."

Thew footsteps come closer and I return to the shadows. I give off one last smirk before disappearing in front of their eyes.

**Elena's POV.**

She vanished just as Jenna opened up the front door, looking down at the group of us, black lines under her eyes, her hair a ball of mess.

"Just making sure your alright, I'll just be a minute okay?" She try's to smile, but fails.

I nod, also failing at smiling. No one says anything.

"Okay then. I just got to finish up something and we'll work everything out." She mumbles, disappearing behind the closed front door.

I sigh loudly, partly of relief and partly with the whole stress of it.

"What did she mean about playing games?" Bonnie mutters, almost afraid to ask.

I look up to Damon as does everyone else, all our eyes on his turned face. Damon looks away from where Rose disappeared and down to Bonnie.

"She means, that she's playing games, obviously," He states, his eyes serious.

"What sort of games?" Jeremy says loudly, trying to sound calm and firm.

"Well, from what I can guess… Hide and seek."

"Hide and seek?" Caroline scoffs.

"Well, she said the prizes were our lives… and from what I can guess she means; she hides one of us and we have to find them…. Hide and seek."

"The prize is our lives," I mumble, the whole scheme snapping inside my head, "So she's going to hide one of us at a time, we have to find them… and if we don't…"

I look up to Damon as he stares down at me.

"Game Over."


	7. The Best Protection Is Death

_I am soooooo sorry readers that I haven't updated in FOREVER! If you read my other stories then you already know but if you haven't my computer is being as big a bitch as Katherine and Rose combined, but I'm updating now and I should be again soon so watch out. ;)_

_Please Review and ENJOY! XD_

_~NinjahRose~_

_Chapter 7: The Best Protection Is Death_

**Jenna's POV**

I walk back to the end of the house my mind wriggling with fear, confusion and disgust. A man was murdered in my house, well, outside but still, it could have been me, or Jeremy, even Elena. What kind of sick person would do this? Kill someone then hang them outside a girls bedroom. God, what if they do it again? What if they come back? I lean against the wall and close my eyes, trying to calm myself down. A small noise just outside sends my heart pounding automatically as I turn towards the back door. I stop and listen, the only sound is the detectives in the next room, the noise outside is gone. I let out a small sigh, your just hallucinating Jenna, it's natural, just breathe. A small knock at the back door almost makes me scream. Calm down Jenna, just calm the hell down. I walk over and peer through the small window on the back door, a girl looks back at me.

"Who are you?" I stumble out, looking her up and down.

"Protection agency," she announces, her voice muffled through the glass. She holds up a badge, underneath it states the agency she's from, the words; "We are here to protect" run in silver writing underneath it.

I nod, opening up the door, "Of course, come in."

The girl nods, a small smile on her face. I look over her, her beauty claming me down slightly. Her long black hair waves behind her as she slowly steps into the house, looking around curiously. She turns to look back at me, her blue as blue eyes gaze into mine as she holds out her hand.

"You must be…" She gestures towards me.

My mind snaps away from her beauty and back to reality, I grab her hand as we share a small handshake, "Jenna, and you are?"

The girl smiles, her immensely white teeth shining, "Rose… My name is Rose, thank you by the way, for letting me in."

**Elena's POV**

I let my head fall into my hands as my shoulders droop over.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Bonnie whispers loudly, her voice riddled with fear

"We do nothing." Damon announces, his voice stern.

"What?" I shoot up, seriousness washing over me, "What do you mean do nothing? We can't just sit around and let her take people and do who knows what with them!"

"Yes we can, and we will, she's not like Katherine, she can do things way better then Katherine, besides, we can not kill her, I _will_ not kill her." Damon announces, his tone demanding control.

"Stefan, say something!" I plead, turning towards Stefan.

Stefan hasn't talked for a while and for that time I had completely forgot about him, just realising he's still here now only shows me his back, walking away.

"Stefan?" I stand up looking after him, "Stefan!"

Stefan stops in his steps, halfway down the driveway.

"Stefan! Where are you going?" I call.

Stefan ignores me and continues to walk. I stand up and began to follow him. An arm gently protudes infront of my chest. I look up to Damon as his arm blocks my path.

"What are you doing?"

"Let him go."

"What?" A spark of anger and confusion runs through me.

"Just let him have some time alone" He almost pleads, his face bursting with actual emotion, "His sister, who he shot with a gun, has just come back after a long long time, I think he deserves to be left alone."

I feel angry at Damon stopping me but I know he's right. I sigh in defeat as I step back and Damon lowers his arm.

Great, a dead man was just at my window, there's a psychotic vampire bitch planning on kidnapping one of my friends and Stefan is probably drowning in sorrow, what else could happen?

The creak of front door of the house opening sends me twisting around back to the house. Bonnie gasps almost at the exact same moment as me. Rose steps out of my house, smiling deeply as her eyes run over all of us. Jenna steps out with her. Rose turns back around to Jenna and shakes her hand.

"Okay, well I'll be back later to settle some of the arrangements, goodbye." She smiles.

"Goodbye," Jenna tries to smile.

Rose turns back around and walks down the steps, no one but Jenna moves.

"I'll be right back Elena," she announces, stepping back into the house.

As soon as Jenna is gone everyone's eyes turn back to Rose, already at the edge of the darkness.

"Nice house by the way Elena, can't wait to see it again soon," she winks.

Suddenly, she's gone.

My hearts starts up again as I finally realised it stopped. It feels like I've just been slapped in the face a few hundred times as realisation hits me. Rose has been invited into my house.

"Shit."

* * *

_Hope you guys liked this chapter!_

_PLEASE REVIEW! It keeps me going and it keeps me sane. THANK YOU! X)_

_P.S Be careful who you invite into your house ;)_


End file.
